Wieselpfote (DC)
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schüler: |namenl=Swiftkit Wieselpfote (Swiftpaw) |Familien=Mutter: Halbschwester: Halbbruder: |Familiem=Goldblüte Bernsteinpelz Brombeerkralle |Mentor=Langschweif |lebend=''Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Yellowfang's Secret, Secrets of the Clans, Tigerclaw's Fury'' |verstorben=''Stunde der Finsternis, The Last Hope'' |erwähnt=''Verbannt, Battles of the Clans, Cats of the Clans}} '''Wieselpfote' (Original: Swiftpaw) ist ein kleiner, schwarz-weißer Kater mit weichen Pfoten und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Obwohl er weder erwähnt wird, noch direkt auftritt, wird er von Goldblüte, seiner Mutter, gesäugt. Als der SchattenClan den DonnerClan angreift, beschützt Rosenschweif die beiden. Feuer und Eis :Wieseljunges wird der Schüler von Langschweif und erhält von Blaustern den Namen Wieselpfote. Er scheint am Anfang aber keinen besonders großen Ehrgeiz zu haben. Langschweif behandelt Wieselpfote um Längen besser als Feuerherz, als dieser in den Clan gekommen ist. Wieselpfote ist ein sehr kleiner und nervöser Schüler. Er spottet zusammen mit Langschweif, als Wolkenjunge in den Clan aufgenommen wird, was bedeutet, dass er die Abneigung gegenüber Hauskätzchen von seinem Mentor mit übernommen hat. Geheimnis des Waldes :Während einer Großen Versammlung deutet alles darauf hin, dass Wieselpfote einigen SchattenClan-Schülern erzählt hat, dass der DonnerClan Braunschweif Asyl gewährt, was die Schüler dann dem Rest vom SchattenClan erzählen. Dies verursachte einen Krieg zwischen dem WindClan und dem SchattenClan gegen den DonnerClan, da die anderen Clans erzürnt darüber gewesen sind, dass der DonnerClan eine Katze schützt, die solche schlechten Taten vollbracht hat. Feuerherz bemerkt, dass Wieselpfote aussieht, als würde er sich ziemlich schuldig fühlen, als sich die anderen Clans gegen den DonnerClan stellen, da sie Braunschweif Schutz gewährt haben. Vor dem Sturm :Wieselpfote ist weiterhin der Schüler von Langschweif. Er ist nun einer der älteren Schüler. :Er wird erwähnt, als er vor der Schülerzeremonie von Aschenjunges und Rauchjunges mit den anderen Schülern spricht. :Nach dem Waldbrand löst er Mausefell bei der Wache ab und hilft beim Wiederaufbau des Lagers. Gefährliche Spuren :Wieselpfote geht mit Blaustern, Feuerherz, Wolkenpfote und seinem Mentor Langschweif auf Patrouille. Als sie eine FlussClan-Patrouille bei den Sonnenfelsen finden, schickt Feuerherz ihn zurück zum Lager, um Verstärkung zu holen. :Nach dem Kampf gibt Langschweif Feuerherz die Schuld dafür, dass Wieselpfote noch nicht zum Krieger ernannt worden ist, weil Feuerherz ihn zum Lager zurückgeschickt hat, um Verstärkung zu holen und er so nicht viel kämpfen konnte. :Wieselpfote ist bereit, ein Krieger zu werden, aber Blaustern ist fest davon überzeugt, dass alle Katzen, besonders Tigerkralles frühere Anhänger wie Langschweif, in ihrem Clan Verräter sind und weigert sich deshalb, Wieselpfote zum Krieger zu ernennen. Später ernennt Blaustern Wolkenpfote zum Krieger, obwohl Wieselpfote älter ist als er. :Wieselpfote ist frustriert und will sich beweisen. Aus Frust und Ärger überredet er Maispfote dazu, etwas wirklich Tapferes zu tun, damit Blaustern sie zum Krieger machen muss. Er geht mit ihr zu den Schlangenfelsen, um herauszufinden, was die Katzen im Wald jagt. Dort treffen sie auf eine wilde Hundemeute. Maispfote wird fast getötet und eines ihrer Augen wird ausgekratzt, ihr eines Ohr zerfetzt, während Wieselpfote versucht, auf einen Baum zu fliehen. Maispfote klammert sich an einen der Hunde, als dieser sich dem Rest Meute anschließt. Aber die Hunde ziehen Wieselpfote vom Baum auf den Boden, wo er von den Hunden getötet wird, während Maispfote, sehr schwer verletzt, überlebt. Stunde der Finsternis :Während Feuersterns Anführerzeremonie erscheint Wieselpfote kurz als ein Mitglied vom SternenClan, dabei ähnelt er mehr einem Krieger. Feuerstern entschuldigt sich bei Wieselpfote, da er ihn nicht zu einem Krieger ernennen konnte, aber Wieselpfote ist nun reifer und ist daher nicht böse auf ihn. Er gibt Feuerstern sein sechstes Leben mit dem Geschenk des Lehrens, so kann er seine Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten an alle jungen Katzen im DonnerClan weitergeben. Als Feuerstern das Leben erhält, fühlt er einen Stich des bloßen Terrors, Schmerzes und einen roten Blitz. Er denkt, dass es das gewesen ist, was Wieselpfote am Ende seines Lebens durch die schmerzhaften Bisse der Hundemeute erfahren hat, die damals bei den Schlangenfelsen gelebt und Wieselpfote getötet hat. Staffel 3 Verbannt :Er wird von Hellschweif erwähnt, als diese Windpfote von dem Angriff mit den Hunden erzählt. Sie sagt Löwenpfote auch, dass so Lichtherz ihr verwundetes Auge bekommen hat. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :''Folgt Sonstiges *In In die Wildnis wird gesagt, dass er mehrere Geschwister hat, aber es ist unbekannt, was mit ihnen geschehen ist. *In Gefährliche Spuren wird er einmal als Wiesenpfote bezeichnet. *Auf der Website von HarperCollins steht, dass seine Eltern Glanzfell und Flickenpelz wären, obwohl seine Mutter Goldblüte ist. Familie *Mutter: Goldblüte *Geschwister: unbekanntes getigertes Junges *Halbschwester: Bernsteinpelz *Halbbruder: Brombeerkralle *Großmutter: Fleckenschweif *Großvater: Kleinohr *Onkel: Löwenherz Character Art Swiftpaw.byFire.png|Schüler Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Blaustern:' ''Von diesem Tag an, bis er sich seinen Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird dieser Schüler Wieselpfote heißen. Langschweif, du bist Dunkelstreif Schüler gewesen. Er hat dich gut ausgebildet und du bist zu einem starken und getreuen Krieger geworden. Ich hoffe, du wirst einige dieser Eigenschaften an Wieselpfote weitergeben. Quellen en:Swiftpawfr:Nuage Agilecs:Rychlíkfi:Nopsatassunl:Snelpootes:Zarpa Rauda Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere